


Never Again

by OhanaHoku



Series: Whumptober 2020 Prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), BAMF Derek Hale, Canon-Typical Violence, Failed escape, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, October Prompt Challenge, On the Run, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Protective Derek Hale, Rescue, Short One Shot, Stiles whump, Tumblr Prompt, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, no. 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku
Summary: When Stiles is trying to escape the clutches of a violent pack, Derek comes to his rescue.Day Five of Whumptober - Where Do You Think You're Going? - On the Run, Failed Escape, Rescue
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Whumptober 2020 Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949965
Kudos: 71





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is gifted to Sir_eggy for their support of my writing! Enjoy this one shot while I finish the next chapter of [You're Telling Me... That Stiles Can Fight?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047441)
> 
> Don't have much else to say here today, so enjoy the fic! Triggers are in the tags.

Heart pounding, legs pumping, and adrenaline spiking through his veins, Stiles ran. Branches scratched him as he passed, and thorns caught and tore his clothing, but still, he went on. He could hear his pursuers growing closer, crashing through the underbrush and snarling in anger that he had escaped- again.

He scanned the forest desperately as he ran. If he could just find a mountain ash tree, maybe he could use it to fight his way out. But no such trees could be found, and the growls were right behind him now.

He didn’t look back. Couldn’t. He had to keep going, he had to make it this time.

Twin sets of claws dug into the skin on his legs and sent him crashing to the ground. A pained scream left his mouth before he could bite it back, and one of the werewolves, a younger one of the pack, snickered.

Stiles curled in on himself as the claws pulled away, a sob forcing its way past his lips as tears dripped down the side of his face and into the leaves strewn on the ground.

Another voice, this one female, spoke above him, growling angrily. “Just where did you think you were going, human? Haven’t you learned by now that you cannot escape us?”

“I think he needs a reminder.” The pack alpha said, making Stiles’ blood grow cold.

“No, no, no. Please, no.” He whimpered, his body already black and blue from several previous reminders.

The intimidating hulk of a man stepped over him, glaring down at him with glowing red eyes. “But perhaps this time, I should make the reminder more memorable.” He grumbled, the words only heightening Stiles’ panic as he stared up at him.

The she-wolf next to the alpha grinned, a vindictive glint in her eyes. “Are you thinking a hand or an entire arm?” She asked, and Stiles gasped.

“Actually, I was thinking of a foot. Makes it harder for him to run away.” The alpha said with a smirk.

Terror tore through the injured teen, and Stiles shook his head frantically as he tried to scramble away. “No. No! Please, don’t. I’ll be good. I won’t run away again, please!” He screamed, chest heaving as he sobbed, his back hitting a tree. He curled up as small as he could go, still shaking his head. “Please.” He whispered brokenly.

(((((())))))

Derek reached them just as the alpha moved towards Stiles. With an enraged roar, he tackled the leader, landing solidly on his chest and knocking the wind from him. Before he could recover, Derek had grabbed a stone from the ground and hit him over the head, knocking him out.

The other werewolves surrounded Derek, snarling at him as they prepared to attack.

But Derek only growled back at them and stood in a ready stance. He was furious at what they had done to Stiles, who was still crying quietly, too lost in his panic to realize that help had arrived.

With Stiles’ pleas for mercy echoing in his ears, Derek let out another roar and lunged at the nearest adversary.

(((((())))))

The fight over, with Derek as the victor, the beta knelt slowly in front of Stiles, a quiet murmur of his name making the teen flinch and whisper a new stream of pleading babbling.

“Stiles, it’s over,” Derek said, trying to calm him down. “It’s over, you’re safe now.” He placed a gentle hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

The teen sobbed harder at the contact, though when no pain came, he slowly lifted his head, bloodshot eyes looking up at the wolf.

“D-Derek?” He whispered, his breath catching.

“It’s me, Stiles.” He said with a nod. “I’m here.”

Tears welled in his brown eyes, and Stiles sat up, reaching out to grab Derek’s jacket as he leaned over to press his forehead to Derek’s shoulder. A broken sob jerked the boy’s body, and Derek wrapped his arms around him, one hand at his nape, and the other at his shoulder. “I’ve got you, Stiles. You’re safe now.” He breathed.

When the rest of the pack reached them forty minutes later, Stiles had fallen asleep, and Derek was holding him quietly as he rested back against the tree.

The beta looked up at his alpha as Scott stood over him. “Never again, Scott. They had him too long this time.”

Scott nodded solemnly, kneeling down as he looked over the rough dressing Derek had wrapped Stiles’ legs in. “I know.” He whispered. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count - 751. I may or may not write a follow up to this one. Not sure, but if I do, it will be Very Angsty. So, you know, let me know if you'd be interested in reading something like that. ;D
> 
> [ my tumblr](https://ohanahoku-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
